Marriage, Family, and Wrestling
by KatMadison913
Summary: The joint squeal of Owl and Wolf and My Hero Is You. Newlyweds, Baron and Jasmine, return from their honeymoon. Finn and Silver are living the dream life of being together as they return from their vacation in Ireland. Becky and Adrian are managing to move forward with their future. Everything is great until Adrian receives a call from Natalya and the daughter of Kane, Celosia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Adrian's POV*

It has been a couple of days since Baron and Jasmine went on their honeymoon while Finn and Silver are in Ireland. My relationship with Becky is going okay, but it still hurts. Finnegan went back home where he belongs.

A sigh appears out of my mouth as I get ready for the day. Becky's with the other girls, enjoying some girl time. Good because I want some time for myself. Maybe some lunch and my daily work out afterwards which should be good. Some jeans and a t shirt with sneakers is my usual attire. Lace is already fed and walked so she will be guarding the house.

I drive towards to a local restaurant and ordered my food. My phone was my only company now for the lunch. So my food arrives my phone rings up. The caller ID shows me a name that I haven't seen in awhile. Natalya.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Hey Killer it's Nattie," I hear Natalya's voice on the other end.

"Oh hey Nats!" I smiled big. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, listen I'm with Celosia the daughter of Kane and we are having trouble with the situation happened to Artemia and Feronia."

"Awe yes, Rebecca and the others have been watching what has happened lately." Memories of the recent events happened during the situation around the Shield and the Wyatt Family. "Do you need help with it?" I asked.

"Yes," I heard the voice of Celosia. "I heard Jasmine and Ivy are ready to go onto the main roster, but I am not sure that's enough people to win this war."

"You two leave that to us and we'll think of something."

"Thank you so much Mr. Watts," Celosia smiles.

"Oh please call me Adrian."

"Alright, call you later," Natalya speaks, hanging it up.

As soon as the call ended, my eyes widen and my mind is going crazy. What I am going to do? Jasmine just married Baron while Silver and Finn are getting more serious. Is this a bad time? No, Artemia is a really good friend of mine and I will do anything for the Hart family, but how I am going to tell them?

*No One's POV*

Baron's and Jasmine's honeymoon in the mountains of the good parts of her childhood ended at the same time as Finn's and Silver's vacation in Ireland. So they will be meeting up at the same airport. All that the couples wanna do is enjoying some more time before returning back to reality of the greatest new family of NXT.

"Ivy!" Jasmine calls out with a smile, seeing her best friend.

"Jasmine!" Silver calls back smiling as well.

They hug each other tightly, haven't seeing each other for two weeks.

"How was Ireland? Still amazing as ever?" the Owl asked still smiling.

"Yes Ireland's still amazing," the angel grins. "How was the mountains from your childhood?"

"It always make a smile on my face," Jasmine chuckles. "Now my smile is now a grin because Thomas is with me."

A rental car arrives for the couples and they head home to the now Corbin Household. Finn texts Adrian saying that they are home and then he gets a weird text.

"Umm guys?" he speaks up from the backseat behind Jasmine the driver. "Adrian want' to talk to us."

"About what?" Baron asked confused, holding his wife's hand.

"'on't know, it sounds serious."

That is when Jasmine and Silver gets a bad feeling the pit of their stomachs.

Soon they arrived home to see that Becky hasn't return from her time with the other girls. Adrian's sitting on the couch with his face in his hands, trying to gather his thoughts of what to say to the happy couples.

"Adrian?" Jasmine speaks to him, sitting down next to him.

Silver mirrors her actions, sitting on the other side.

"Natalya called," he finally speaks. "They need my help."

"With the situation between the SHIELD and Wyatt Family?" Silver asked.

"Yes, but I need backup," he lowers his hands. "Only two of you must come with me."

"Who is it?" Baron asked, getting a bad feeling like Finn is now.

"Jasmine and Ivy are the only ones who are ready for the main roster along with me and not you guys," Adrian explains, looking at his male best friends.

Everyone is in complete shock.

What is everyone going to do?

"Look, I am not happy with the timing, but the Hart family are my friends since childhood and I would do anything for them. Also I cannot do it on my own."

Silver and Jasmine look at each other worried.

"I need an answer by tomorrow so I can go to the main roster the day after tomorrow," Adrian says, showing that he is serious and also scared of their reactions.

"Does Becky know?" Jasmine asked.

"No, I haven't spoken to her yet today."

There was a silence. The Owl looks up to her Alpha as the Angel looks up to her Demon. They look back with the same amount of concern and worry.

"We'll give you an answer tomorrow afternoon, close to evening," Baron finally speaks softly.

"Okay thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Jasmine's POV*

I strip off the clothes that I was wearing today and place on some gray sweats and a black tank top. My short to mid neck black/white hair gets combed into a smoother texture as my face becomes makeup free.

So many thoughts running through my head. Yes the Shield needs help of getting Artemia back from the Wyatt Family, but it came at a bad time for us. Especially since Baron and I came back from our honeymoon.

"Jasmine?" Baron calls out softly from our shared bed. "Please come to bed."

"I'll be there Thomas," I called back from the closet.

I reemerged to return to the bed where my husband is already under the covers. Lace jumps onto the bed by our feet as I join with Baron under the covers.

"Should we talk about the situation?" I asked him, snuggling into his arms when the light turns off.

"Do you want to leave to help them?" he asked me, softly, holding me tighter.

"I want to help because it's a crazy situation and also the family wants closure, but at the same time I don't want to leave you and Lace," I answered softly, snuggling into his chest.

"I don't want you to leave either, but you are ready to be on the main roster."

"But what about you and I going to the main roster together?"

"Owl," he looks deep within my eyes, "it will be hard without having you with me and Lace, but you're so strong and amazing in the ring."

My hand gently strokes his cheek when I see the emotions running through his eyes. Baron knows how much of a good wrestler I am and he doesn't want anything to stop it, but I can tell he doesn't want me to leave this soon. I pull him into a kiss and he kisses me back.

"I love you Wolfie and I'll still be with you even when I get to the main roster," I smiled with my forehead against mine.

"I know and I love you too Owl, just be here in my arms tonight."

"Of course," I kiss him again and snuggle more into his chest and neck.

*Silver's POV*

My mind is swimming like an insane person. Me on the main roster this soon?! And without my hero? What am I going to do?!

"Love, love, please," Finn says softly, holding me close.

"Fergal, I do want to help out for Artemia's family, but I don't want to go to the main roster without you."

"I know Ivy," he runs his fingers in my hair. "Yer an amazing wrestler and ya have a passion of helpin' others. I can't stop ya for doing that."

"But my hero, I don't want to leave you," I look deep within his eyes.

He pulls me into a kiss. "I love ya so much," he smiles softly, "yer not goin' to leave me. I'll be cheerin' ya on and whenever I can I'll come and visit ya."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled softly when he kisses my forehead lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*No One's POV*

Silver and Jasmine spend the whole day trying to figure out how they are going to do this. Since this story's main roster is far away from the NXT's arena, they're literally moving out to be closer. The three of them are leaving early in the morning.

Jasmine, being a planner she is, begins to go through everything on her list Checking everything she has done. At the corner of her blue eye, she sees her husband sitting on the couch looking deep in thought.

"Thomas?" she speaks softly, coming over to him.

He didn't speak a word move. Sensing he needs her more then anything, the little owl straddles onto her alpha's lap and places her lips against his. That make him look at her and accepting her kiss.

"What's wrong Wolfie?" she asked softly, looking deep with his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I have been wanting - no needing - you for years," he admits, "now I finally got you, but...you're going away, away from me."

"I don't want to leave you or Lace either," she places her forehead against his. "If I have it my way, the seven of us will move together. Wolfie, I have to go for the family to have closure."

"Yes I know, but," he holds her tighter, "does it have to be you?"

"How about this," she smiles to him, "since I am almost done packing, I'll go get an early dinner and cook it here. Once dinner is done, let's recreate our wedding night," the little owl smirks seductively to her alpha.

"You are such an naughty owl," Baron breaths so turn on. "But will you be alright tomorrow after what I give you intense pleasure?" he whispers huskily in her ear.

"Adrian will be driving us so we can go many hours," she whispers in his ear, locking and nibbling it.

He moans and pulling her closer to him.

"You need to hurry, you know I'm not a patient man especially when it comes to you," he growls under his breath.

"Good things happen to those who wait," Jasmine winks with a smirk, lifting herself off of her husband.

"I swear you're going to be the death of me," Baron sighs frustrated.

Lace lifts her head to look at her daddy.

"Your mommy is cra-zy," he explains to her.

"I heard that!" the owl calls to him.

Later Jasmine brings home dinner for her small family. She cooks it and gets ready for her family date. A simple, black dress with straps that went into a deep sweetheart neckline. Her hair is the same along with her normal makeup. Underneath the dress is her husband's favorite black lacy bra and underwear set.

As she sets the table, Baron appears wearing his casual fancy clothing in all black without his boots. The moment he sees his wife, his large arms wrap themselves around her short, petite body.

"I don't want you to go," he whispers, hugging her tightly.

"I know," she whispers back, hugging him back, "but right now and tonight you have all of me."

They enjoy a very pleasant meal before she feels a large and on her thigh. She look down to see her husband runs his hand over the black fabric. Baron's already turn on by his wife's overall appearance.

Her big, blue eyes turn seductively towards his hungry eyes. The six foot eight inch tall man picks up the five foot one inch woman bridal style towards their shared room.

*Meanwhile*

Silver's having a panic attack. Even though she's packed and ready, her mind will think she has forgotten something. Finn sees this when he exists the kitchen.

"Love! Love! Snap out of it!" he says freaking out, holding her shoulders. "Take deep breaths love," he speaks calmly.

She takes deep breaths, calming down.

"Wha wrong?" Finn asked his accet heavy in concern and worry.

"I'm sorry Fergal," Silver sighs. "I'm under a lot of stress. I wish you are coming as well."

He pulls her into a comforting hug. "I wish I could come as well, but I couldn't," he whispers softly. "Please be strong for me. Yer so beautiful to be stressed out."

Finn gently wipes away the tears before leaning in for a kiss.

"Yeh are goin' to be on the main roster, but Ivy, yer doin' something' good for a family."

"I know, but-"

Her hero interrupts her with a kiss. "Let' have our last night together for a while a best one."

"Can Angel and Demon enjoy themselves as well?"

"'Course."

They enjoy a very nice dinner before spending many hours of the night expressing their love with just enough hours for the Demon King and Angel of Darkness to enjoy.

Silver sleeps peacefully after complete pleasure under the covers facing him and on her side. Finn watches the love so this life sleep with love in his eyes. His mind is racing with one thought.

He turns to his bedstand, carefully not to wake her. There's something inside that he wants to give to Silver. Finn's fingers take the small black box and open it.

"I hope yeh say yes," he whispers softly to her before putting it away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Silver's POV*

The early hour that we need to wake up unfortunately came. My stuff are in suitcases and bags so I just need to get ready and wait for Adrian. It's still dark out.

I carefully get out of bed without Finn waking up. Warm water turns on in the shower when I turn on the lights. Once inside, my body slowly wakes up with the water running down on me.

Just when I am ready to begin the shower routine, the familiar, strong arms wrap themselves around my body. Finn buries his face in my went neck and shoulder.

Both him and Demon doesn't want us to leave, but we all know that Angel and I need to go.

"We love you both," I speak softly, holding his arms just as tight. "We love you both so much and we will never let our eyes wander to others."

"We love yeh both very much as well," his accent is heavy with sadness which breaks my heart. "Demon and I are nothin' without yeh and Angel."

"Yes Angel and I know," I speak softly again, turning around to face him.

I lean in to press my lips against his.

"We promise we will be back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Adrian arrived when I barely got my clothes on and my hair brushed into a high ponytail. We all are taking Jasmine's jeep since he and I don't have cars. He's getting me before getting Jasmine, even though they are roommates.

All of my stuff are in the car when Finn and I share our last kiss for a long while. His arms tightly holds me by the waist.

"Ivy," he whispers huskily in my ear, "don't open dis until tonight when everyone's asleep." Finn places something in my hands. It's a black square box no bigger than the palm of my hand.

"I love you Fergal," I whisper in his ear. "I love you my king," Angel speaks through softly.

"I love yeh too Ivy," Finn whispers back. "I love you too Angel," Demon says.

Slowly I remove myself from his warm embrace and head to the car. The window is down as we we hold hands with sad looks on our faces. Adrian starts up and drives away, making our hands to separate. Tears run down my face as I look back to my equally emotional hero.

When we return to the Corbin household, both Becky and Baron are hugging an emotional Jasmine. The sight makes my heart hurt. Baron and Lace walks her to the car where she can sit next to me in the backseat.

Adrian starts the car and emotional eyes of the married couple keep their contact until they couldn't see each other. That's when Jasmine bursts out sobbing her hands. This is seriously a bad time for this due to Baron and Jasmine came back from their honeymoon, but this an emergency.

I lean over to place my hand on her shoulder. She looks up startled through her reddish blue eyes. A soft smile curls on my lips as I take both of her hands in mine, showing the snow owl that we are in this together. She smiled back, knowing it. We look forward and await for the long journey.

Later that night, when Jasmine and Adrian are sleeping in the hotel beds in the room, I went into the bathroom so I can have a light on. I'm sitting on the floor with my back against the shower curtain.

My fingers are holding this black square box. Why does he want me to wait until everyone is asleep? Obviously being in a hotel, space with a light while everyone's asleep is very limited. I open it and my eyes widen in shock while my hand covers my open mouth.

A lego figure of the Joker holding up the most beautiful ring in the universe! Simple silver ring with two small diamonds and a one, large dark blue gemstone.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered softly.

I stand up from the floor and went straight to my phone to call him.

"Hello?"

"Fergal I opened the box you gave me."

"I was going to ask yeh, but all of this happened," he explains. "I know that dis a crazy moment to do this, but I can't wait anymore. Ivy Zabrina Silver, will yeh marry me?"

Then I hear his voice changed into Demon King, "Angel of Darkness, will you become my queen?"

"Yes Fergal," I smiled.

"Demon yes," Angel takes over.

"Let' get married before we come onto the main roster," FInn smiles.

"Really?"

"Yah Ivy. Tell us wha' yeh girls wants and we will make it happen."

"Are you sure Fergal?"

"Yah Ivy. Don' worry about anything'."

"Okay my hero I trust you," I smiled.

"I love yeh so much Ivy."

"I love you so much Angel."

"I love you so much too Fergal."

"I love you so much too Demon."

"Goodnight sweet dreams my princess," Finn says, giving me a kiss.

"Sweet dreams my hero goodnight," I give him a kiss as well.

I lay back down on the bed that I am sharing with Jasmine. The ring slides on my finger perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Jasmine's POV*

The next morning became the start of our first whole day. Meaning the three of us must now figure out what to do from now till three weeks from now.

I wake up first and get ready for the day. Black sweats and a gray undershirt are on my clothing for the day since we're going to the gym. Once I am done, Silver wakes up from her rather peacefully looking sleep.

"Morning Ivy," I greeted her.

"Morning Jasmine," she greeks back, stretching.

Then I noticed the ring on her finger. "Did Fergal propose to you already?" I asked with a smile.

"Well," she blushes with a smile, looking at the ring, "he gave me a box and tells me to open it when everyone's asleep. Inside has a lego figure of the Joker holding the ring."

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes I did," smiles more.

"Awesome," I smiled. "Wanna get breakfast?"

"Yea, let me get ready and after breakfast we'll do our daily routine."

"My thoughts exactly."

Silver wears her workout clothing similar to mine, but has a dark blue undershirt. Also her long hair is in a high ponytail. With running shoes on our feet, we leave the sleeping Adrian and head towards the breakfast room downstairs.

She and I get our plates filled with our favorites among the hotel's food. A table in a corner became ours temporary until we finish our meal.

"In three weeks will be Battleground," I speak, beginning our plans with her, "that's when the war between Bray Wyatt and Roman Reigns will officially end. Artemia's under Bray's control so with us temporarily joining forces with the Shield to get her back."

"And what do you propose we should do during the war?" she asked after swallowing her orange juice. "Do we make a deal or go in with full force?"

"Bray is known for his mind games so it's probably better if we go in full force. Maybe with our new reform music when as a team."

"Does the fans know we are arriving to the main roster?"

"I don't believe so. So it should be a huge shock for everyone for us becoming a team and also eventually splitting up."

"True. What kind of music should we do?"

"I have a few ideas, but right now the three of us need to figure out what song we can do."

"Who's going to talk to the McMahans about our contacts?"

"I'll talk to them since I am also an interviewer. Yes I also talk about your engagement to Fergal. Anything on the business side will be in my hands."

"What's my part?"

"We will need Angel into this and you can start wedding planning with Fergal. Also don't become a bridezilla, it's not worth it," I smirked.

She smirks back, knowing what I am saying.

Adrian wakes up later and we inform him everything. He understands and tells us he will do his workout later. Silver and I went to a local gym that is not the gym that the main roster uses.

A couple of hours later, my petite body covered in sweat and it's sore. Maybe another couple of hours I should be done with my workout. I look over to the mirror wall and take a picture of myself, posing to one side with a smile.

'Miss me my handsome, strong husband?' I text to Baron with the picture.

'Are you working out? 0.0,' he texts back, obviously getting turn on of the picture.

'Hehe, miss me?'

'Fuck yes. I didn't sleep well last night without you in my arms.'

'My dreams weren't sweet anymore Wolfie,' I confessed.

'Oh Owl, I wish I was there with you now. Why wasn't I ready for the main roster?'

'Thomas darling, once we get everything situated I'll come and visit you and Lace. I promise :)'

'I love you :)'

'I love you too'

'Can we talk tonight? I wanna hear your beautiful voice.'

'Let me see if I can be alone tonight so we can hear each other without distractions.'

'I'll be waiting for you.'

'*kisses you*'

'*kisses you back*'

'Talk to you later?'

'Yes please.'

'You and Lace must be good wolves for me alright? *smirks*'

'Only if you're a good owl *smirks back'

'I'm always good for you Thomas.'

'Yes you are, Jasmine.'

"Jasmine!" I hear Silver call out behind me.

'Got to go, I love you!'

'I love you too!'

"What's up Ivy?" I asked coming over to her.

"Sorry to break your moment with your husband, but we need to finish today's work out," she explains.

"Oh right we need to."

*Adrian's POV*

While the girls head out with their workout, I use the time now till when I meet up with Silver and Jasmine to make the most important cal of my life. Both she and I need to what is going to happen in our relationship instead of taking one day at a time.

Almost immediately Becky picks up her phone when I called her. "Adrian! Is everything alright?" she sounds so scared and freaking out.

"Everything's alright Rebecca," I answered then sighed. "Listen this taking one day at a time is not working for me. I need to know where our relationship stands. Are we together or not?"

I can feel that she's taking everything in.

"Look," I sighed. "Finnegan has taken every girl I was with even the ones I actually see a future with. So when I learned that you slept with him, my heart broke once again."

"Never once I wanted to hurt you," she says truthfully. "I honestly have no idea what just happened. That morning when I saw myself in a hotel room with him, immediately I thought I was with myself in a hotel room with him, immediately I thought I was with you, but I freaked out because it's not you. I love you so much and I'm really sorry!"

Hearing her really cry makes my heart hurt. Becky Lynch really does care for me.

"Rebecca," I speak softly. "I love you and I'm willing to give our relationship another short, but promise me something."

"Anything!"

"Promise me you will never do that again."

"I promise Adrian. I love you," I can feel her smile.

"I love you too. Talk to you later?" I asked smiling.

"Yes please."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Jasmine's POV*

Within a week, we found a three bedroom apartment, but we can't move in until two weeks from now. Basically the day after our debut at Battleground. Hopefully the three of us will at least get our stuff in before Raw.

After talking back and forth with WWE company, we finally make contracts for the three of us. Mine has my other job of an interviewer in linked with my diva contract. Also there's going to be adjustments like hair/makeup department will do our hair and makeup. Hopefully they will do it the way we wanted.

"Just hang it in there Joe, we'll get Artemia back," I said to Roman Reigns through the phone.

"I hope so. See yea."

"See yea," I hanged up.

This is worser then we expected. Everyone has a weakness and Artemia is Roman's weakness. Actually, hearing the sadness and how deep in though he is in makes me feel like maybe Baron is feeling the same way.

My fingers dial the numbers for my husband. Almost immediately he answers it.

"Jasmine! Is everything alright?" he sounded worried.

"I miss you Thomas," I answered sadly. "Can you facetime now?"

"Of course," he breathes huskily.

I open my laptop on my crisscrossed legs and get on facetime. By the second ring, the screen shows me my husband wearing his ring gear.

"I miss you Wolfie," I try not to have voice crackle, but it did and a tear turn down my pale cheek.

"Oh Owl I miss you too, please don't cry," Baron says softly. "I hate it when you cry."

"I know, but you are the only who could really calm me down."

"Jasmine I know. You're a strong snow owl. Yes together, we are unstoppable."

"I wish you were here Wolfie," I speak softly, pressing my fingers on the screen.

"Me too Snow Owl," he says softly, placing his fingers on the screen. "If it was my choice, I would be with your right now."

"Did you asked when you are coming onto the main roster?"

Baron sighs. "Yes, but unfortunately I am not ready."

"Are you serious?" I can feel my heart breaking.

He can see it too. "Owl," he speaks softly.

"Thomas," a stagehand says in the background. "Five minutes."

"You have a match tonight?"

"Yes I'm sorry."

"Matches are important," I half smiled.

"You're important Jasmine," he says softly, looking deep within my eyes. "Someway or somehow, I'm going to drive all that fucking way to be with you again."

"With Lace?"

"Yes my snow owl," he smiles. "Now be strong and tough for me okay?"

"Okay my alpha," I smiled. I blow a kiss to him.

His smile grew more when he sees the motion. He catches the kiss and place it to his heart. My smile grew when I see that.

"I love you," I continue to smile. "Good luck on your match."

"I love you too and thank you," he smiles more.

And with that the call ends.

More tears run down my cheeks, but this time it's both sadness and happiness.

*Silver's POV*

Finn did say that he will take care of the wedding. So as soon as he text me what I and Angel want, I already have a few ideas. Like I wanna have Irish and Czechoslovakian traditions for our roots, but also dark romantic atmosphere for Demon King and Angel.

"Remember love, don't worry 'bout anythin'," he texts me with a picture of him grinning.

"Whatever you say," I texted back, sending him a short video of me rolling my eyes.

"Yehr so cute."

"*blushes*"

"Hehe."

"Videochat tonight?"

"'Course love, I miss seein' yer gorgeous face."

"I miss seeing your handsome face *smirks*"

"Hey! It's my job to make yeh blush, not the other way around!"

"*giggles* I need to leave now. I love you my Irish hero."

"I love yeh too my czechoslovakian princess *smiles*"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Adrian's POV*

Dean Ambrose just contacted me, saying he managed to get Feronia out of Bray's control. Okay easy part done, now the hard part. Getting Artemia back.

"Okay today's our 'day off', I believe we need to figure out what music for our debut!" a very frustrated Jasmine reminds us in an almost screaming tone.

We all are sexually frustrated since it has been weeks since we were touched by our lovers. Each one of us are letting it out in different ways. Jasmine's frustrated and angry. Silver's calm, but her hands and legs won't keep still. I'm pretty more alert and annoyed with everything.

Also we all are wearing something that reminds us of our loved ones. I'm wearing a Becky Lynch merch t-shirt and black sweats while Mrs. Screaming Corbin wears one of her husband's old football team jerseys that is obviously way too big on her, even with gray leggings. Silver is wearing an old Balor Club t-shirt and blue leggings while reading one of her countless comic books on the bed. On her stomach with her shaking legs up in the air.

"We cannot make up our minds!" I screamed back at the snow owl.

"So we cannot just pick a random song that does not fit our team!" she yells.

"Why not do a mashup?" Silver suggested, obviously annoyed with us.

"A mashup of two songs?" I asked when Jasmine I look at her surprised.

"Uhh yea," she looks up from her comic book. "Remember the mashup of Monster from Skillet and Animal I've Become from Three Days Grace that we listened to a little while back?"

"I remembered that mashup, but I don't think we have the rights to have it," Jasmine says.

"True," Silver says.

"Dollhouse?" the snow owl suggests.

"That's more for you girls without me," I speak, sitting down on the hotel room's chair.

Jasmine sighs, flopping herself on the bed where Silver is on her back. "We will never agree on music!" she groans.

"Well someone has to give in!" I argued back.

"Well let's settle this like adults!" Silver had enough as she roughly closes her comic book. "Adrian order pizza, soda, and milkshakes right now!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Jasmine," she turns to her, "you make a list of all of our favorite songs and bands!"

"How is this settling this like adults?!" Jasmine exclaims.

"Because having a cheat day will help us figure this out!"

Knowing that she's the kid like one in the group, Jasmine and I have no choice, but to trust her. Our sexual frustration is already out of control.

I went out to get our early dinner so we can at least be calm enough to figure out a song. Tomorrow is when we need to give to the recording group.

*Later that night*

After countless hours and stomachs filled with pizza and soda, we finally agreed on a song. My mind is spilling as I try to fall asleep like the girls did. Just in a couple of days, the three of us will begin and end the war between the Wyatt Family and the Shield.

Our loved ones are not ready to be on the main roster so that's a huge adjustment. I miss Becky terribly and I'm not sure that us being homesick will affect us at Battleground.

Suddenly movement catches my attention. Silver rises up by the arms, but her head is bowed, having her long hair cover her whole upper body. I pretended to be asleep so I wouldn't disturb her, but I didn't hear sounds. Light turns the darkness inside my eyelids into a bright reddish color.

I open my eye a little to see her silently leaving into the bright hallway. Something is telling me to follow her which I did. She quietly goes to the elevator and presses the down button. It opens and Silver enters in.

When the doors completely closes, I quickly get in front of them and waited a few minutes. It takes me down to the first floor because I have a feeling she's down there. She is. In fact, Silver is sitting in a corner with her knees up to her chest and her arms around them. Her face is hidden away.

"Ivy?" I speak softly, coming up to her and sitting in front of her.

"She's sleeping," she speaks in a deep mysterious like tone.

"Angel of Darkness?" I asked surprised.

Slowly her head raises where I am greeted by intense green eyes. It's the Angel of Darkness herself. Silver's alter ego and Demon King's one true love.

"You seem to be surprised," she speaks again, with a face of no emotion.

"You only come out when you are scheduled to wrestle," I explained.

"One may think that."

A silence clouded us before I speak again, "do you miss the Demon King?"

Angel didn't speak another word just nod her head.

"Listen I miss Becky like Jasmine misses Thomas and Ivy misses Fergal," I speak softly. "We are going to end a war at Battleground and we are the only ones who the family trusts the most. If it was our way, we would have waited for our spouses to join us, but that's not our control. Look," I sighed, then give her a smile, "if you want to have some alone time I understand, but we need you both for the next few days to get everything done."

Her intense eyes continue to stare as I leave the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Battleground*

*No One's POV*

"Alright lads," Becky says to Finn and Baron, joining with them on the couch of the Corbin/Lynch household, "it's time for Battleground."

Dinner and drinks are prepared as they watch the Per Par View of the month.

The ring has the steel cage required by the Shield family. A war will end tonight. Members of the Wyatt family awaits for the family of the Shield with Zombie Artemia. Everyone cheers to the new version of Shield.

Roman leads the family out of the main entrance. Dean and Celosia joins with him along with Feronia and Benjamin. All hands on deck must get Artemia back home and no time for excuses. Especially when Roman needs to get the love of his life back.

A stare down between both teams made the atmosphere thick and instance. Celosia nods to the ref to start the war. The war does have a cage, but everyone knows anything is legal in this match. Ref rings the bell to begin!

Team Wyatt looks all around to see Team Shield climbing up the cage walls. Bray, Luke, and Erick guards Zombie Artemia, away from them. Roman's anger boils furiously in his blood, keeping his glare deadly directly at Bray. He's the one who stole his family away from him and he's going to pay for it.

Feronia and Benjamin teamed up into a person like team. They went after Luke Harper while Dean and Celosia gets over to Erick Rowan. Roman wants to destroy Bray Wyatt more than anything now.

Bray is keeping Zombie Artemia away from Roman. Back and forth Roman fights with them because Zombie Artemia thinks the Wyatt is her husband not the Shield member.

The Wyatts are surprisingly winning the war. It's like the Shield will not get Artemia back at all.

Just when Bray was about to perform Sister Abigail on Roman Reigns, new music of Avenged Sevenfold's Nightmare plays when the lights went out. When the lights came back on, everything's shock to see the new team of Adrian Watts, Angel of Darkness, and Jasmine Corbin at three different corners on top of the cage. They stand up straight with their arms crossed on their chests and glaring at the members of the Wyatt Family.

Seeing them on top of the cage made Finn, Becky, and Baron really nervous. Especially when they jump down! The new team gets onto the mat without any problems and surrounds the enemy. Zombie Artemia is freaking out of the new team. She hides behind Bray for protection.

The wornout Shield members escape out of the cage with Roman in front of them. Adrian grabs Luke and attacks him. Angel mirror the action on Erick while Jasmine focuses on Bray. Zombie Artemia doesn't know what to do.

She tries to escape by climbing the cage wall. Angel sees this and drags her back down, resulting the living dead girl slamming face down on the mat. Jasmine and Adrian sees that and an idea formed in all of their minds.

One by one each Wyatt member gets thrown out of the cage through the ropes and open caged door. The idea spreads through the family. They begin to beat the living daylights out of each member by punches, kicks, and thrown into the barricades, steel stairs, pretty much everything in their path.

Roman wants to get his wife more than anything now, but when he is about to get into the cage, Angel closes the door. Her intense eyes look at him, secretly telling him that they will get Artemia back. He nods his head and steps back, letting them to take care of it.

Jasmine has her back to the screen, pointing to her next victim. Zombie Artemia. Her fingers motion for her to come over to her. She tries to escape, but Adrian grabs her from behind. Angel holds her as well. Zombie Artemia struggles to break free while they get her in position on the other side of the ring.

The little owl is on the other side, looking deadly at the living dead girl. Using both of her wings, she motions for them to bring the terrified zombie to her. Angel and Adrian processed. Jasmine performs the End of Days to get Artemia Reigns out of the control.

The moment when the two went down to the mat, lights went out and images appeared. Lights turn on. Wyatt Family is gone and Artemia's skin tone returns to normal! Artemia awakens from the long time control.

"What's going on?" she mumbles, feeling an unfamiliar pain.

"Shh shh," Jasmine gently shushes her. "We'll explain everything backstage."

"Jasmine?" she's confused of the owl's presence.

Jasmine motions for Roman's presence. He quickly gets into the ring to pick his rather confused, almost like half asleep wife bridal style. The familiar warmth finally reunites with the coldness that it has been waiting for a long time.

Everyone watches with the chant of yes when the Shield music plays. Roman carries her to backstage with the family surrounding them.

"Thank you," Roman softly says to the team. "Thank you so much," he's on the verge of crying happy tears.

"You're welcome Joe," Adrian says with a soft smile.

"She might be out of it for a couple of days," Jasmine steps in. "So let her relax and no loud noises or anything."

"Okay thank you."

They nod their heads and leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*Jasmine's POV*

Within a few weeks into our time on the main roster, I'm scheduled to have a match against Nikki Bella. Surprisingly just me, well realizing for the team.

Silver and Adrian are staying at home, enjoying the night off. WOuldn't blame them, I would do the same. I got to my locker room to get ready. My ring gear covers my snow pale body without my jacket. Just when I was about to head ot hair/makeup, a text message light up on my phone.

'Got to an empty area by your locker room. Just turn left,' was the text that my husband send me.

It confuses me. Why would he tell me to do that? There's only way to find out.

I head out with my jacket over my arm as I follow the directions and made it to the empty area. No one's there so I was confused of why he would tell me these directions.

"Jasmine," I hear a very familiar male voice.

The moment i turn around to see the owner of the voice, my eyes widen and a loud gasp escaped my lips. My hands cover my open mouth when I see the love of my life and my precious daughter.

"Thomas! Lace!" I grinned happily as Lace runs over to me just as happy.

She's barking and jumping up to try to lick my face.

"Okay easy now Lace," Baron chuckles, walking over to us. "Mommy needs to keep gorgeous face free from your kisses of makeup."

"Oh my gosh, you are here!" I giggled when he lifts up bridal style.

"Jasmine this is way overdue and we both how we get when we are not together," he presses his forehead against mine when I bring him close to me.

"Do you have a hotel room?"

"Of course. Lace can guard us like she always does."

"Come with me to the locker room and wait for after my match," I whispered seductively.

"Fuck," he moans a little, kissing me.

I kissed him back.

*Silver's POV*

I'm not scheduled to wrestle tonight. So I'm staying at the apartment mainly in my room. Adrian had to do something for WWE so he wouldn't be home until later. My time is useful for reading some of my comic books until my stomach growls for food.

So I head towards the small kitchen when there's a knock at the door. My eye looks through the peephole and see the love of my life! The door opens and our huge smiles meet.

"Fergal! What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling, giving him a hug.

"I can't stand another moment without yeh Ivy," he explains, hugging me tightly. "Demon misses Angel too."

"We miss you both too," I said, bringing him in. "I was about to get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"How 'bout I take yeh out for dinner?" he asked me, wrapping his arms around my small waist. "Just to catch up," Finn huskily whispers in my ear.

"Am I dressed okay?" I blushed, moaning a little with my hands on his strong biceps.

"Yer beautiful," he chuckles at my black top with the buttons on the back and knee length black jean shorts. "Go get ready okay?"

"Okay!" I smiled.

Before I can even head back to my room, Finn's grip tightens around me, kissing me on the lips passionately. I kiss him just as passionately as him with my arms around his neck.

"I miss yeh my Queen of Clubs," he whispers against my lips.

"I miss you too my Joker," I whispered back.

When we pull away, I quickly place on my black converse and put my long hair into a high ponytail since I have more control with my hair this way without using my signature braid. With my purse on my shoulder and the apartment locked up, we are off.

He takes me to one of my favorite fastfood and take it to go since he has something planned in mind. Our dessert is ice cream! Well more like milkshakes of our favorite kinds of ice cream.

Finn drives us to a small area that looks over the city that we are currently in.

"The city is beautiful," I commented with a smile.

"I know somethin' else more beautiful," Finn smiles, looking at me. "Yeh in my arms," he wraps around me, pulling me close to him in the backseat, "in a place we call home."

"Ireland with a vacation home in the czech republic?" I smiled, snuggling into his chest.

"Yah. Demon's kingdom is not complete without Angel as his queen."

"Are we really getting married Fergal?"

"'Course," his fingers lace with mine, having the ring in between. "We are getting married on New Year's Eve."

That made me look surprised. "For real? That's a little less than six months away."

"Yah Ivy," he smiles, looking deep within my eyes. "What better way then celebrate the new year then bein' husband and wife?"

"I love you so much Fergal," I smiled big.

"I love yeh so much more Ivy," he smiles back.

I straddle him to give him kisses. At some point of our makeout section, Angel and Demon takes over finishing up our expressing love in the car and away from everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*No One's POV*

*Six Months Later*

New Year's' Eve and the wedding of Fergal Devitt and Ivy Silver. December 31st 2015. A great way to start the year to be married to the person you love.

Around nine o'clock in the evening, everyone begins to get ready.

Jasmine paints her face with a look that is similar to her in ring makeup. She, along with Becky and Pamela aka Bayley, are ready in their bridesmaid dress in black and hint of green tulle on the bottom. Each with a braid in their hair to respect of the Irish tradition.

"Pretty soon you'll be Mrs. Devitt!" Bayley gleamed with a smile.

The bride is definitely a blushing bride. "Is this really happening?" Ivy smiles, holding her face.

"Yes, it is happening," smiled Becky.

"How long were you dreaming about your wedding day?" Jasmine asked her.

"Actually, I never did," Ivy confessed.

Becky and Bayley were surprised, but Jasmine understood.

"I never did as well until Thomas brought it up," the snow owl says with a soft smile. "So I understand completely."

The bride smiles at her bridesmaid's understanding.

Fergal Devitt is locked up in the groom's room with his groomsmen. Thomas, Adrian, and Rami Sebei aka Sami Zayn. They are wearing black and white tuxedos with green ties. Wanting to do a traditional Irish wedding, Finn's wearing a black and green Irish kilt. Also each one of the men are going to wear their comfortable shoes since the groom is going to wear nice, but yet casual shoes.

"Ready to get married, man?" Rami asked with a smile.

"Yah," Fergal smiles big. "I didn't expect to be here so quickly."

"You love Ivy so much," Thomas adds in with a soft smile. "And she loves you just as much. So the time is here for you to officially call her, your wife."

"Yeh I cannot wait!"

Both parties manages to get picture ready before it is time for the big moment.

Guests of friends and family watches as Fergal walks up to where the officent is when the music starts. Thomas and Jasmine walks down the aisle first with her holding a bouquet of green roses. Then Adrian and Becky. And lastly, Rami and Pamela. Each pair scatter around close to where the bride and groom. Two out of the pairs are couples and they want to have their midnight kiss.

Everyone rises up for the arrival of the bride. She appears to reveal herself as a bride. Silver wears a light blue sheersucker dress wth straps and a sash hanging down on her left (something blue). Her long hair is braided with and has her signature silver ribbons (something old). Jasmine's black choker wraps around her pale neck (something borrowed). Brand new silver earrings and bracelet are on their rightful places (something new). On her head sits the beautiful rosemary that her bridesmaids made for her and a medium length veil made out of Irish lace is combined with the rosemary.

Her big green eyes sparkle with her normal makeup around them. She smiles to her emotional groom. Each step her black flats brings her closer to him as she holds a beautiful bouquet of Irish Wildflowers.

Ivy finally joins with Fergal and gives Pamela her bouquet. Their hands meet.

"Dearly beloved we are gather here to start the new year in holy matrimony," the officiant says at the sixty second mark. "Do you Fergal Devitt take Ivy Silver as your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this moment forward, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," he smiles.

"Do you Ivy Silver take Fergal Devitt as your wedded husband to have and to hold from this moment forward, in sickness and in health, till death to you do part?"

"I do," she smiles.

Ten seconds!

"I now pronounce you both husband and wife! Fergal you may now kiss the bride!"

They kiss at the midnight mark along with Thomas and Jasmine, Adrian and Becky. Everyone cheers. Pamela suggests on a midnight hug to Rami which he agrees.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for 2016, Mr. and Mrs. Fergal Devitt!"

Fergal picks up Ivy bridal style and runs down the aisle. Thomas surprises Jasmine of doing the same thing. Well first the six foot eight inch husband dips the five foot one inch wife into a kiss before copying the action before them. Jasmine laughs at Thomas carrying her bridal style down the aisle.

Adrian was like what the heck did the same thing to Becky. Becky enjoys it gratefully.

But Rami has something else in mind. He kneels down backwards to Pamela. She laughs and gets the hint. Rami happily gives her a piggyback ride down the aisle.

The reception is the big party for both the New Years and the Kid Like Couple's wedding. Smells of an Irish feast makes everyone hungry. Also a sweet table is also provided for them. Everyone in the wedding party quickly did pictures together before entering the reception hall.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fergal Devitt!"

Fergal and Ivy enters in after the maids/matron of honor and the best man. This time, Ivy doesn't have her veil.

Jasmine does her role of throwing a plate in front of them as requested. It breaks! Thomas gives the newlywed couple the broom and duster. She sweeps up the broken pieces which he holds the duster on the floor. They actually work amazingly together. When that's done, they went over to the dancefloor to have their first dance.

'My Hero is You' plays as they begin. There's so much love between those two everyone can feel it. At the end of the song, they meet in a kiss. Everyone cheers.

Irish meed is provided for adults.

"Friends and relatives, so found and dear," Fergal begins the Wedding Toast, "'tis our greatest pleasure to yeh here."

"When many years this day has passed," Ivy joins in, "fondest memories will always last."

"So we drink a cup of Irish meed and God's blessing in your hour of need," they say together.

"On this special day, our wish to you, the goodness of the old, the best of the new," their closest friends smiled, joining in. "God bless you both who drink this meed, may it always fill your every need."

They end the toast with drinking the meed.

Fergal and Ivy begins to cut the cake. Deep red velvet with buttercream and black frosting. The black frosting makes black roses along the edges and a few hearts at random places. On top of the cakes has the letter of 'F' and 'I' in black and cursive.

Ivy frist feeds Fergal with a small piece of cake and he returns the favor. No embarrassment from smashing cake in their faces. Everyone enjoys their share of cake or cupcakes.

At the sweetheart table, the bride and groom brings their cake when the traditional Czech soup arrives for them only and one spoon.

"Enjoying yourself, my hero?" Ivy asked with a smile, feeding themselves with a spoonful together.

He joins in with her and smiles after swallowing it, "ver' much so. Are yeh enjoyin' yerself, me dismel in distress?" he offers the next the spoonful to them.

"Oh yes," she answers with a smile, after swallowing. "I love being your wife," she giggles a little.

"And I love bein' yer husband," Fergal smiles big.

Adrian smirks over to Thomas and Rami, secretly telling it is time. They smirked back. Everyone's enjoying themselves and having a blast. So it is time.

All three men walks over to the sweetheart table casually.

"Hey guys," Fergal greeted them casually, not knowing what's going on.

Ivy knows and she's secertly trying to hide her giggle.

"Hey Fergal," Thomas greets casually. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yah?" he's confused.

"You got money on you?" Adrian asked him.

"Yah, why?"

"Unfortunately, you need to use it!" the gentlemen says at the same time.

"Wha-Wha' are yeh doin'?!" Fergal stood up shocked.

Rami picks up Ivy bridal style and runs away.

"You have to wait ten minutes so we can find her," Adrian explains with a chuckle.

"And if you can't find her for thirty minutes, you are going to pay us," smirked Thomas.

"Yeh have got to be kiddin'," Fergal's eyes are big and wide.

Ten minutes later, he immediately looks to find his wife. Nowhere to been seen. He even asked some of the guests of where Rami place the bride at.

The thirty minutes were about to be up when he came across the groom's room's door. A black on black tuxedo with a blood red vest and tie. There's also a note: 'Change into this and bring Demon out. Angel's waiting outside.'

Immediately Demon King takes over. He went inside to change into the suite before heading outside. When the Demon King arrives into the outside darkness, his dark eyes see a beautiful sight.

Angel of Darkness awaits for him in the grass barefoot and wearing a beautiful dress. A black sleeveless, high cullor, classy dress with a deep red sash around her waist and hanging down on her left. Heavy makeup of the Angel covers around her instance eyes and her long hair is down. Nothing else.

"Demon King," she speaks to him in her beautiful, mysterious voice, "do you take me, the Angel of Darkness, as your queen and allow me to bare you little demons?"

"Yes," he speaks deeply, taking her pale hands in his strong, warm hands. "Do you take me, the Demon King, as your king and allow me to be the father of your dark angels?"

"Yes," she speaks again.

That's the moment when Demon kisses her deeply. Her arms wrap themselves around his neck as he wraps his around her small waist.

By the end of the reception, like around four o'clock in the morning, slow music begins to play and everyone starts to leave. Demon King and Angel of Darkness takes over and dances slowly on the dancefloor. Becky watches her friend and mentor dancing together with a smile and Ivy' bouquet from the bouquet toss earlier. Adrian's there with her holding the garter.

They look at each other still smiling. Despise everything that has happened, they both agree on getting married to each other. And they are next to do so traditionally.


End file.
